


The Old Flame

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Bewitched
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Darren has an affair and he gets caught. <br/>Word Count: 476<br/>Prompt: Affair<br/>Written for Universe, The Phase 3 Fic 04 Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Flame

**Title:** The Old Flame  
 **Fandom:** Bewitched  
 **Characters:** Darren Stephens/Samantha Stephens  
 **Rating:** PG (infidelity)  
 **Summary:** Darren has an affair and he gets caught.   
**Word Count:** 476  
 **Prompt:** Affair  
 **Written for Universe, The Phase 3 Fic 04 Challenge**

 **The Old Flame**  
It was just a lunch here and a drink there at first. They were just two old friends catching up after a long time. That was what Darren told himself. Sheila Sommers was an old friend and he hadn't seen her in nearly two decades.

It was all very innocent then it wasn't.

Lunches at nice restaurants turned into trysts in cheap hotels. Sometimes it was in the back of her car.

Darren was in deep before he knew it. He had two choices. Leave Sam and the kids or break it off with Sheila.

Darren decided to think instead of act. It was the thing that got him caught.

It was the day before Tabitha's birthday and Sam had come into the city for some shopping. She arrived at Darren's office just in time to see him leave with Sheila Sommers in Sheila's car.

Sam remembered telling her husband she would drop by for lunch. Apparently he didn't remember or he would have said he had plans.

Sam went home. She would confront him later. They would have the house to themselves then because Maurice and Endora were taking the children for the night to India or Mexico maybe.

Sam kissed her children good bye and sat down to wait on Darren. He was nearly two hours late by the time he got home.

“Where have you been? I've been waiting.” Sam said when he finally came through the door.

“I had something come up.” Darren said. He headed for the kitchen. “What's for dinner?”

“Make yourself a sandwich. I didn't cook.” Sam said.

“I work all day and all I want is a hot meal when I get home. I don't think that's too much to ask.” Darren said.

“Why you go ask Sheila Sommers to cook you a hot meal?” Sam said. “Does she even know what a kitchen is?”

“What are you talking about?” He hissed. “Why are you bringing up Sheila Sommers?”

“I saw you leave with her in her car. I saw the way you were looking at each other.” Sam said. “Is she the reason you haven't touched me in over two months?”

“Keep your voice down. The children will hear you.” Darren said sharply.

“They are with Mother and Daddy. I wouldn't want them to hear that their father was a cheat and a liar.” Sam smirked. “You better pray that my Father never finds out. He will kill you. It’s not like he hasn't tried before.”

Darren looked at his wife. He knew she was right. There wasn't any excuse for what he did. He went into the kitchen without saying a word.

He knew he had to break it off with Sheila. It was either that or face one pissed off warlock that never thought he was good enough for his daughter in the first place.


End file.
